


The End

by StorytellerWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Baby, Blind Date, Car Sex, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Sabriel - Freeform, The feels, blowjob, heart shaped bed, kissing in the back seat, parking lot dancing, tied up kink, very light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytellerWitch/pseuds/StorytellerWitch
Summary: After the war in Heaven and Hell subsides and God, the Darkness, and Lucifer are put away for good the Winchesters and the angels go their own way. Sam and Gabriel start a relationship, but Dean only speaks to Sam and has completely shut out Castiel. That is until one year after the end when Sam calls his brother and asks him to meet up for drinks. Then, everything changes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this with inspiration from these songs and artists:  
> Luke Combs: Hurricane  
> Jordan Davis: Slow Dance in a Parking lot (This song gave me the inspiration to write the Destiel parts)  
> Brantley Gilbert: Bottom’s Up
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!!

The end had come after all this time. The gates to hell had been closed. The gates to Heaven were closed. God had been taken into the Empty along with his sister and Lucifer. Hell was being ruled by Rowena with Sam to back her up at a distance. Heaven was being ruled by Raphael with the help of Gabriel when needed. Michael was dead, meaning their distant brother Adam was dead.

It had been an ugly battle, but one that had caused death on a great scale, but they survived together. Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Jack had survived together. They had come close to losing each other, but with Castiel and Jack’s power working together with Gabriel and Raphael all working to combine their power, they were able to overcome the odds and put the world back to how it was supposed to be.

It had been one year since _the end._ Dean had picked up his phone after three rings. He had wiped the sweat from his forehead from working in the hot garage, the name _SAM_ written out across the lit-up screen and he answered, “Hey Sammy.”

“Dean, hey. Bad time? You sound a little out of breath.”

“Ha, no. No, just work. Been busy.” Dean said, breaking to take a swig of beer.

“Yeah, um, so Gabe and I were wondering if you wanted to meet us for a drink tonight?”

“Yeah sure.”

“Alright, meet us at Micki’s. Seven, don’t be late Dean.” Sam scolded before hanging up the phone, a smile tugged at his lips. Gabriel was there, smiling up at his boyfriend of exactly one year, arm’s wrapped around Sam’s waist. “He said yes?”

“Yep.” Sam replied, bending down to press his lips against Gabriel’s, before asking, “What about Cass?”

“Yep. And I already asked if Jack wouldn’t mind coming over to watch the dogs for the night, so you and I can go out.”

“You are so good to me Gabe. You are amazing!” Sam said, fingers running their way up Gabriel’s shirt. They both giggled, nipping at lips and necks. Gabriel pulled back, a playful crooked smirk playing on his lips before he spoke, “The last one up the stairs has to give the other a blow job” and with a playful smack to Sam’s ass, Gabriel had used his angel ability to disappear leaving Sam standing dumbly in the living room.

When Sam arrived upstairs and entered into their bedroom, he felt the pressure shift. Their room was different, there was soft lighting in pinks and reds, soft silky red sheets covered a heart-shaped bed, a fuzzy white rug lay beneath his feet, candles in white, pink, and purple littered the floor. And although Sam’s initial thought was _this is so corny,_ he also mulled over the fact that he had the most amazing boyfriend anyone could ask for.

Sam stepped further into the room, unbuttoning his long-sleeved plaid shirt one button at a time, but with a snap of his fingers, Gabriel had taken care of all of Sam’s clothes. He too lay completely naked legs open flower petals covering the most delicious area.

Sam smiled and, “Hmmm. Someone thinks they are very clever.”

“Am I not? Look at the room, no, never mind, look at me and tell me I’m not?” Gabriel’s eyes were dark with lust, his wings were out for Sam to see in all their beauty. This didn’t happen often, but when it did, Sam loved it. The heat-inducing, lust-filled look on Sam’s face was enough to stir Gabriel’s excitement. The flower petals placed just so shifting as his cock came to life, exposing his excitement for Sam to see.

Sam groaned, and made his way to the bed, crawled up and over Gabriel, pinning the angel beneath him. “Your beautiful and amazing, but you’re an ass and a player. But I’m gonna give you exactly what you want. But there are consequences for this little stunt you just pulled downstairs.” Sam said, reaching over into the nightstand drawer and took out a silky tie that had been used several times for a little kink play. “No touching.” Sam knew that his angel could make all of this disappear with just the thought, he didn’t have to tie him up because if Gabriel wished, those restraints could disappear just as easily. But Gabriel wasn’t like that, he indulged his lover, and willingly brought his arms up and wrists together for Sam to tie him up. They shared a kiss before Sam led a trail of wet, opened mouth kisses down his chest and into the messy flower petals _not_ covering his hard-aching cock. With one last flick of his eyes up at Gabriel’s sex-filled gaze, Sam went down on his angel. Hallowed cheeks, slurping noises, moving hips, groans, and cries filled the room. Gabriel’s wrists remained bound above his head, as he bit his lip and gazed down at Sam’s bobbing mop of hair. All it took was Sam moving his hair out of his sight, looking up at Gabe. He knew exactly what that look said; It said _cum for me._ And Gabriel did just that, back arching up, hips snapping up, eyes solely focused on Sam’s beautiful face. Gabriel was left, spent, soft, limbs relaxed and jelly-like.

The room slowly disappeared back to how Sam knew it to be, their room. They giggled, and Sam crawled his way back up Gabe’s wrung out body before pressing salty lips to Gabe’s neck, his own erect cock poking Gabe’s hip. “You’re turn.”

* * *

Later, Jack sat on the couch, one large pepperoni pizza and a can of soda spread across the coffee table as he sat back and watched some animal documentary about the animals that can be found in the Amazon Rainforest. Two large Golden Retrievers were curled up on each side of him taking up the remainder of the couch as he sat in the middle. Brandy and Nova were Sam and Gabriel’s fur babies, and it was often Jack’s duty to babysit the two spoiled pups while Sam and Gabriel did… whatever it was they did.

He was happy enough to be sitting here in his uncle’s house, pizza in front of him, curled up with their big fluffy dogs. And like any abnormal teenager, he hated school. The only thing he liked about it was that he had classes with his cousin, Claire. They hung out together whenever they could, and he was happy to rely on her for help with school and understanding the basics.

The more Jack learned from the ones around him the more he understood that family didn’t end in blood, it was the ones around him, supporting and guiding him, teaching him right from wrong, teaching him how to control his powers that were his true family. Sure he was Lucifer’s son, but Jack was raised by two hunters who loved him, and two angels that loved him, and a cop that was always there willing to kick ass, and he couldn’t be happier about that.

* * *

Dean had been sitting in the corner of the crowded bar, a mix of country music and classic rock took turns playing through the speakers, which is why Dean loved coming here. However, he was getting tired of sitting there waiting for his brother and his stupid prankster angel boyfriend. Dean had downed two beers already and was working on his third when he got up to stretch his tired legs. That was when he saw him making his breath catch in his lungs and his jaw drop in disbelief. He hadn’t seen Cass since they had all parted ways for a while after the end of it all. Sure, he still saw Jack, even had him help out at the garage on weekends for a few hours, and sometimes after school too. But he had not seen a single hair on Cass’s head since it all ended, and they were finally free.

Castiel stood a few feet inside the entrance to Micki’s Bar, named after a forty-eight-year-old woman who had never settled down, but had a townful of kids that she watched over and served every night.

Cass glanced over the crowded room, music playing loud enough to dance to and hear over the chitter-chatter, but not too loud you couldn’t hear your partner talk. People moved about the room, drinks in hand, bodies dancing, smiles and laughter, cheap bar glasses clinking together with the shout of _“cheers”_ people to the left of the bar gathered around to play Darts and Pool. That’s when he noticed Dean standing holding a half drank beer in one hand, staring straight at him. Dean with his neatly in lace hair, perfectly plump lips and rough hands, jean’s that hugged the curve of his ass perfectly, red plaid shirt covered with a black leather jacket. And damn him to _not_ hell for literally drooling over this man whom he had loved since the very beginning when he pieced his soul back together and dragged him from hell and kissed life back into his lungs.

When Dean’s eyes met Cass’s it was like a fire stirred in the pit of his stomach. All the repressed feelings that he had bottled up and pushed deep, deep down all came rushing to the surface. It was too much to handle but he couldn’t look away. He took a deep breath of air and felt his body shudder.

He walked aimlessly around the bar, not getting closer to Cass but not moving away either, never breaking eye contact. Dean downed the rest of his beer, burped, wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt, smirked at Castiel and walked past him out into the cool night air of March.

Castiel watched Dean leave, their eyes only breaking apart when the doors finally closed. Castiel let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, and although angels can’t really feel the effects of alcohol, Castiel found the waitress carrying a large platter of drinks and picked two up off the platter as she walked by only to toss them both back. He gaged a little on the taste of molecules and shook his head to rid himself of the flavor, but it was still there. With another deep breath, Cass made his way outside, more determined now than ever to talk to Dean.

* * *

In the parking lot, the night sky and moonlight washed over the world. The light from the lamppost flickered with a few flying bugs circling, but this was the last thing on Dean’s mind. He walked over to where his beloved Baby waited for him. Leaning up against the hood of his sixty -seven Chevy Impala, Dean waited. This was it. If Cass followed him out he knew he would break his resolve and tell the angel how he felt, if not, he would climb into his Baby and drive off because honestly, his heart couldn’t take it anymore. He had fallen in love with Castiel a long time ago, but he was too much of an ass to admit it, so he shoved it down, deep down so he could forget it.

Dean waited, chest-pounding with anticipation, gut-twisting with nerves, and his brain telling him to _go home, Dean, he’s not coming out after you cut him off for a year._ Dean sighed, turn around and started towards the driver’s side door. Behind him, the bar door opened up and swung shut. There were footsteps, getting closer and closer, the sound had him frozen in place because he knew who’s those feet belonged to.

Taking a deep breath when those footfalls finally stopped, Dean slowly turned around only to come face to face with Castiel. The breath left his lungs as they stared at each other. Castiel took a step forward, forcing Dean back against the car until his back collided with the cold metal. Again, Castiel took a step closer, effectively pinning Dean against the car and himself, “Hello Dean.” Castiel said, voice deep and gravelly as he remembered. “Cass… remember….”

“I know, Dean, your personal space,” Castiel said, leaning forward, hand’s gripping Dean’s beloved leather jacket. “Cass…”

“Shut up Dean,” Castiel said before closing the gap between them. Leaning up onto his toes to meet Dean’s height, Cass brought his lips to Dean’s in a closed mouth kiss. It lasted forever, but at the same time it was too short, and when they separated it was like a fight, all whimpers and clawing, grasping, pulling and pushing at each other. Dean let out a gasping whimper before pulling Cass back in for another kiss, this time, head’s tilted, lips parted in the briefest open mouth kisses, no tongue, just lips tasting lips. Again, when they separated it was like a fight, unsure if it was too much or not enough, they stared into each other’s eyes, deep and concentrating, like they were looking into each other’s souls.

“God, Cass” Dean whispered, breathing heavy, “I’m such an idiot. I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay, Dean. I just want you, if you’ll have me?”

Something suddenly snapped in Dean as he grabbed the collar of Cass’s trench coat and turned them around, so Cass was pinned against the car. With fire in Dean’s eyes, Cass shied away adverting his gaze down at the ground and waiting for Dean to punch him. However, that punch never came, instead, soft lips met trembling ones and Cass let out a small squeak of surprise. “Cass, I’m so sorry I never told you before. I’m so stupid, so blind. I love you.” Dean said, kissing Cass quick and tender, “I love you, Cass.” This time Dean cupped Castiel’s face and kissed him deeply. When they broke apart, Castiel smiled, Dean laughed and pulled Castiel to him.

Together, they moved away from the car and lead each other under the flickering dim light of the parking lot. There was no music just the beating of their own hearts as they swayed to the sound of invisible music. Castiel smiled and embraced Dean, arms wrapped around his waist, head resting on his shoulder, “I love you too, Dean. And for the record, you’re not stupid. Just ignorant about your own feelings.”

“Oh really?” Dean asked, receiving a kiss to his neck as that sent chills down his spine, “You gonna let me take you home so I can show you how I really feel?” Castile smiled, “take me home, Dean.”

After driving for less than ten minutes, Dean pulled over to a clearing in a field of tall Sunflowers. “Dean?” Castiel questioned, Dean grinned, got out of the car and straight into the back seat. “You gonna leave me back here alone or you gonna join me?” Castiel smiled and climbed into the back seat with Dean. Their lips met in a searing kiss; hands traveled undershirts to touch skin. Seeking more, Dean initiated the taking off of clothing. When Dean had taken off Castiel’s shirt he felt Cass shiver.

Dean gently ran the tips of his fingers over Castiel’s shoulders, down his arm’s and back up, then down his chest. His palms flattened out over Cass’s nipples which earned him a delicious moan. “You alright, Cass?” Dean asked as he brushed a hand over the zipper of Cass’s jeans. Cass looked down, “yeah… yeah, I’m just… I’ve never.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I got you.” Dean whispered as he pushed Cass down on his back. Their pants came off, and Dean spent a good amount of time prepping Castiel, before lining himself up to his entrance. “Hey, Cass. You tell me anytime you want to stop, and I stop. You tell me what you want, I’ll do it.” Cass nodded, biting his lip, legs spread open. The heels of his feet brushing against Dean’s hips in encouragement.

Dean slowly pushed into Castiel, forcing their breath out of their lungs. When Dean bottomed out, he leaned forward, his movement’s stilled so his angel could adjust, and pressed his lips against Cass, sucking his tongue into his mouth. They both moaned at the feeling of being connected and that’s when Dean pulled out the slightest bit before pushing back in.

The pace quickly picked up as Dean rocked into his angel; earning the most delicious moans which he licked out of Cass’s mouth until their tongues were battling for dominance. Castiel clung to Dean helplessly, their bodies slick with sweat. Windows fogged up with erratic breath. Castiel’s nails dug into Dean’s shoulder, his legs tightened around his hips, “Dean!” Their eyes connected, and Castiel lost control of his body, his release pulled from him as his body tightened and stiffened up under Dean. Dean smiled down at the blissed out-look that he just created on Castiel’s face. Dean followed next, hips snapping forward before he came inside his angel calling out, “Cassie, fuck.” Dean collapsed on top of Cass, his head resting in the crook of Castiel’s neck where he licked up a line of sweat before sucking the same spot into his mouth.

“Love you, Dean”

“Love you too, Cassie,” Dean responded, settling down so Castiel was curled up on top of him, as they both fell asleep in the back of Dean’s Baby. They used Cass’s trench coat as a blanket. No care in the world because it was all over. All their hard work to end the war in Heaven and Hell, and to restore order by banishing Lucifer, God and the Darkness was finally paying off. For once Castiel allowed himself to be happy, truly happy. And for the first time, Dean had welcomed his feelings of loving the angel. Neither could complain, life was pretty much perfect.

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... did it give y'all the feels?


End file.
